


Lola and Lynn Jr's Misadventures

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juan Luis [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lynn Jr and Lola got themselves into a predicament after they upset Juan Luis.





	1. Chapter 1

Juan Luis was watching a mexican horror movie but Leni walked to him

Leni said "Hi Juan Luis how are you feeling"

"Miserable"

Leni said "How does it look like"

"Strangle you"

Lily blows a raspberry

But he hears Lola's voice

"JUAN LUIS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!"

Juan Luis growled "Coming"

Clock transition

Juan Luis walked down the stairs.

Leni said "So you're not mad at me"

Juan Luis said "Oh no I'm not mad but anger doesn't-"

But Juan Luis hears a door slam

Lynn Jr said "Juan Luis my homework isn't done if I don't do my homework I got an big fat F and I kicked out of sport clubs Ugh!"

Juan Luis was shaking in anger

Leni said "Are you okay you seemed stressed"

But an idea popped into Juan Luis' head.


	2. Chapter 2

Lola was looking for her tiara but she was surrounded by a ghostly green fog

Lola screamed

Lynn Jr was trying to do her homework but she was surrounded by a ghostly green fog.

Lola and Lynn Jr panted

But they hear someone whistling

"Juan Luis!"

Juan Luis was helping Leni get ready for a math test.

Juan Luis said "What's 2 + 2"

Leni said "4"

Juan Luis said "What's 9 × 6"

Leni said "54"

Juan Luis said "What is the square root of 69"

Leni said "8"

Juan Luis said "That was....fantastico!?"


End file.
